The Eternal Guardians of Olympus: The Primordial's Champion
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Lysander's a troublemaker;Evangeline has a dark past;Demetrius is the son of Asclepius;Chelsea thinks she's useless;Percy thought that the Giant's War was his last war; Leo's vacation with Calypso has been cut short; Clarisse ready to try something new; Connor never consider himself a hero; Drew's godly heritage has been a lie. Them and Five others must stop the uprising of Uranus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lysander**

If the son of Hades had listened to the Messenger god, he wouldn't be in this mess. Lysander Johnson had thought that Hermes was playing a joke on him and dismiss what the mischief god told him. Now, Lysander was fighting off hellhounds. Usually, when Lysander was around hellhounds they obeyed him, listened to his every command. But, right now the hellhounds were doing everything but that. He was too tired to call on the dead or escaped by shadow-traveling. The son of Hades was screwed unless.

_No. _Lysander thought. _I won't contact him._

Him being his half-brother, Nico Di Angelo. The homosexual young adult and Lysander didn't get along. Nico thought Lysander was a brat. Lysander thought Nico was a brooding wannabe goth. Besides, there was only two hellhounds left. Summoning up the last bit of his energy, Lysander conjured up his geotikis. Yes he would be be unconscience for awhile, but he was done fighting the slobbering dumb mutts. A very powerful pull in the pit of Lysander's stomach, almost caused him to faint. Through he wouldn't allow it, not until he spend the hellhounds back into the underworld.

The ground shook as Lysander wiled the ground to spear the two enormous dogs. Lysander dropped to his knees as the ground did exactly what he willed it to do. The last thing that he heard was the hellhounds howling in pain.

Music to his ears...

* * *

><p>The boy opened his eyes and found himself looking in the mirror. In the mirror showed Lysander on his knees. Dark brown eyes ringed with silver and flecks of gold stared at him. Even through he had olive skin, he looked especially pale, making his freckles pop.<p>

Lysander's black hair that was streak with a single blue strip was no longer in his curly skyward hairdo, but completely untamed and unruly.

"What the-" Lysander started, but the image vanished.

In replacement there was the destruction of Olympus, Camp Half-blood, and Camp Jupiter. Lysander's breathe was taking away at the horror. What were they up against? First Kronos, then Gaea and the Giants...what could they possible go up against now? The sky rumbled and a cold, cruel laughter filled the mirror before shattering. A burning sensation was quick to fill Lysander's left cheek. He jolt from it and came face-to-face with Nico Di Angelo.

"What idiotic thing have you done now?" Nico demanded.

Lysander sat up, "Nothing. Hellhounds appeared out of nowhere."

Nico raised an eyebrow skepically, "So you wasn't looking for trouble this time?"

Lysander scoffed, "I never look for trouble."

Nico snorted, "Yeah right. Let me help you up."

"I don't need your help." Lysander muttered, getting up himself.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Lysander dusted off his clothes, "Why are you here anyway?"

"The Olympian Council and dad want to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eternal Guardians of Olympus: The Primordial's Champion**

**By: Anastasia The Goddess of Drama**

**Chapter 2: Evangeline**

Evangeline dislike Camp Jupiter.

She would have chosen Camp Half-blood any day. But her godly parent was Roman. Stupid Venus, why couldn't it been Aphrodite instead? She knew that even through the name changed, the goddess of love was the same either way.

But Evangelina prefered Aphrodite, Camp Half-blood.

"Stop your moping." Gwen said, rustling Evangeline's hair.

"Hey! It took me an hour to do my hair!" Evangeline complained, quickly taken out a comb and a mirror out.

Gwen shook her head with a grin, "Tell, me again why you hate Camp Jupiter. If there's a real reason."

Evangeline gave Gwen a look, "I love that Camp Jupiter has a place where you grow old and all...but I prefer Camp Half-blood. And I don't _hate _ Camp _Jupiter_."

Gwen crossed her arms, "Alright, why do you _prefer _Camp Half-blood?"

Evangeline groaned, "That's the thing. I don't know _why. _That's bad isn't it?"

Gwen thought about it, "Not really. Sometimes it takes a while for a reason to come...until than, back to training."

"Learning how to ride a horse, I hope?" Evangeline asked eagerly.

"Pegasus riding actually." Gwen corrected her.

"No! You know that I'm afraid of heights!" Evangeline exclaimed.

"You'll be fine." Gwen reassured her.

Evangeline sniffed, "I'm going to fall to my death."

Gwen laughed, "Starshine will not drop you."

Evangeline stopped and turned to Gwen, "Starshine?! Are you crazy!? That winged horse hates me!"

"Starshine does not hate you." Gwen said.

"How do you know? Did you ask it?" Evangeline demanded.

"No, but its a she."Gwen corrected her.

"Does it look like I care?" Evangeline said in a deadpanned voice.

Gwen shook her head, "Come on, Eva. The quicker you do this the _faster _you can get off her."

"Fine." Evangeline said with her arms crossed.

The Venus half-sisters, made their way to the stables. Evangeline had turned her head to meet a mirror. Red hair went down her back like waves, her eyes were a blue-gray, and there was that ugly scar that started just below her right eye and stopped at her nose. It totally messed up her amazing tan. Blue-gray eyes darken in disgust at the scar, she hated how she gotten it...

"Evangeline." Gwen's voice snapped Evangeline out her dark reverie.

"Hm...?" Evangeline asked.

"It's you're lucky day, Eva." Gwen said, "You been called up to Olympus."

"Yes! No stupid Starshine!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Gwen snickered, "You're going to have to ride her up there."

"Urgh!"


End file.
